What lies beyond
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old comes warning Shuichi and Yuki about a horrifying future. ShuxYu OcxHiro
1. Chapter 1

Ren: The return of Kureno!!!!!!!!

Cota: Yeah!!!!

Dezi: Yay!!!!

Cota: Listen peeps, I have to go to college, so Dezi's taking my place.

Ren: Dezi's been my editor for my stories for eight years!

Dezi: Nice to meet Momo's fans!

Momo / Ren: Kya! Don't use my real name, you idiot!

Dezi: Momo is your name, hold it with pride.

Ren: just shut up and do the claim….

Dezi: Ren only owns Kureno, She wishes she owned Gravi

All: Enjoy….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Yuki…"

"Mommy, please, don't do this…" The little girl sobbed, her lavender eyes letting loose rivers of tears.

"Kureno…I cant live like this, Baby…I love you and your father but…I just…" The woman stopped. "Find us, Kureno, stop all this from happening."

"Mommy…"

"I love you."

_**Bang!!!**_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The girl sighed as she walked up the street to her parent's old house. She let out a shaky breath. This world was very different from hers. About twenty years into the past, different. What had she done, why had she done it? She sold her soul to stop her own birth?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed as he pulled out of his lover's grasp. Yuki smirked and kissed the boy again.

_**Knock knock!!!**_

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell?"

"Who ever it is," Yuki growled yanking on his shirt. "They die!" He flung the door open and his jaw dropped. Shuichi's joined his on the floor.

There was a girl dripping wet, though it hadn't rained for a while, with the violet eyes Yuki loved so much and the blond hair Shuichi couldn't help but touch.

The girl looked up at the man and stared past him to the boy on the sofa. Shuichi smiled sweetly and said "Hello, would you like to come in?"

The girl went strait to the boy and touched his cheek.

"Are you Shuichi Shindo?" She asked.

"Yes."

The girl started crying and flung her arms around him. Yuki closed the door and stared at the scene. Completely speechless.

"Mommy!!!" The girl cried "Mommy…"

"I'm sorry, miss, but, um…Who are you?"

The girl smiled and looked up at the pair. She stood and bowed.

"My name is Kureno Usugi. I'm your daughter."

"…….."

"…….."

"YUKIIIIII!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed pulling out his hair. "you cheated on me?!!!!!!!"

"No, nothing like that!" Kureno said. "I'm sixteen years old and I'm not even born yet!"

"Wha?" Both men said.

Kureno sat down and took out a bag covered in plastic. It was silver and held some scrap books in it. She opened one and pointed at a picture. "This is us." She said.

The picture was of Kureno at a younger age between Yuki and a long haired Shuichi. However there was two things wrong with the picture. 1) The date was ten years ahead and 2) Shuichi had boobs.

**D CUP** boobs.

"What the hell?! Why do I have BOOBS?!" The pink haired boy screamed.

"That why I came here. Look," She said handing Yuki a newspaper.

"_Bad Luck for the Yuki Family" _He read aloud. _"Shuichi Yuki, wife of popular romance novelist Eiri Yuki and Ex-vocalist for the band Bad Luck, shocked fans and friends when she committed suicide in the Yuki household…"_

"She? Suicide?" Shuichi asked. Yuki continued.

"_The late singer had been diagnosed with severe depression after the birth of their now sixteen year old daughter, Kureno Yuki."_

"Birth? Daughter?"

"_The singer was found in a closet with a gun and her daughter. The girl was tied up and screaming when the authorities found them. 'Yuki had tied her daughter up, locked them both in the closet and shot herself in the head' Officer (Blank) commented 'She must have been really emotional to scar her daughter in such a way' The family of Yuki was shocked and her husband Eiri Yuki could not be reached."_

"I had to stop it." Kureno said. "I love you both so much, I couldn't let it happen. I tried many times to find you. I even sold my soul to a witch to come here."

"What? This is totally crazy!" Shuichi screamed.

"But it's real." Yuki said. "She's not lying, I can tell."

"You now what? This is all a dream, I'm gonna wake up in three seconds…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You, go to the room, you, stop being an idiot." Yuki suddenly said.

"But-"Kureno began to protest.

"Just go…to the room…" He growled.

Kureno stood up and walked to the hall. When she turned, Yuki just pointed at the door. When the girl was finally inside the room and Yuki was sure the door was closed, he grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to get a sex change for me, would you?" He asked.

Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

"Scratch that." Yuki said throwing the boy down.

"Yuuukiiii…" Shuichi whined. "You can't really believe her can you?"

"She's not lying, that's all I can tell."

"Should we get proof? A DNA test or something?"

"That's…" Yuki trailed off. "…Not a bad idea…Congratulations, Brat, you said something I'll take time to listen to."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Yuki was sitting with both Kureno and Shuichi on his lap. Both had acted similar when the blood was drawn. At first they flailed their arms and wouldn't let anyone with a needle get within ten feet of them. But once Yuki entered the room, they calm down and turned their heads away and bit their lip.

The doctor was just getting their test results and the three waited.

Finally, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Usugi, Mr. Shindo, I think that you'll trust me when I say the test results came back with one hundred percent accuracy." He said.

"Well?" Yuki asked.

"The test says that this girl dose in fact has both of your DNA. It's almost like you were her parents…"

"Thank you doctor, good-bye." Yuki said taking Shuichi by the shoulders and Kureno by the hand.

Once in the car, Yuki drove by the park where he and Shuichi had first met. Kureno mumbled something.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"This was our favorite place…" She sighed.

Yuki stopped the car and turned around. Kureno trembled slightly and looked away.

"Alright kid, spill it, why did you come here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: Yay! We finished our first chapter!!!

Dezi: Alright!

Ren: We hope this one's better than our first story with Kureno.

Dezi: It is!

Ren: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ren: we're back!

Dezi: Yep!

Ren: And we're already on the second chapter!

Both: (High five) Yea!

Ren: Claim please!

Dezi: We do not own Gravitation.

Ren: I wish…anyways,

Both: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Okay kid, spill it. Why did you come here?" Yuki asked.

"I came here to stop my Mother's death." She said.

"What happened Kureno?" Shuichi asked. "Start from the beginning, tell us everything."

Kureno sighed and closed her eyes. "I was six when I started to notice what was happening."

Shuichi leaned closer to her.

"I was happy; I had parents who loved me and lots of friends." She said "But then I found it, a picture of Mommy when she was a boy. I showed it to Daddy, who took it away and said 'Don't worry about it.' But when I got up one night, he was staring at it. I had never seen him stare so intently at something, let alone a picture of someone who looked like my mom. Over the next few days, Daddy stared at Mommy that way too. Then I heard them one night, that night changed my life…"

_**//Flashback//**_

"_Where did you get that?" Shuichi asked from the other room._

"_Kureno found it." Yuki said bluntly. _

_Kureno sat up in her bed and stared at her closed door. Her parents were close, maybe in her father's office. _

"_Do you regret anything?" Yuki asked._

"_No, I rather become a woman than let you bang some random chick. Besides, I'm happy."_

"_Are you?"_

_Kureno leaned against the wall, listening as if they were right beside her. She heard her Mother gasp._

"_Yes, I am…I have you and Kureno…my voice is still good…and I…I…"_

"_Can't stand living like this, can you?" Yuki asked "You think I cant see you every night, staring at yourself in the mirror, or when you stare at your body in the bath?"_

"_I did this for you! I did it so we could be happy!" Shuichi yelled. "But you don't even look at me the same!"_

"_I loved you the way you were. Now you're just some weird Barbie doll! I wish you were still a man!"_

"_Don't you even think that! Kureno is a beautiful girl, our girl! Our daughter, Eiri!!!"_

"_More like your daughter! You were fine; you didn't have to do this!"_

"_But I did, do you not love me as a woman?"_

_No more noise came from the room, but Kureno heard the front door slam._

_**//Flashback end//**_

"I didn't know what my Mommy had done. I didn't know that I was a test-tube baby." Kureno said. "They didn't hug or kiss like they use to. Sometimes they went days without talking…It killed me and eventually, it killed Mommy."

Yuki had his hand on his mouth and Shuichi was pressed against the seat, string into space with tears dripping down his face. Yuki reached out to Shuichi and brushed some hair out of his face. The boy looked at his lover and then took his hand as Kureno continued.

"I had to come back, I had to stop it."

Shuichi suddenly looked at Kureno and hugged her, dragging her into the front seat. Yuki helped him and the girl sat between them.

"But what will happen to you?" Shuichi asked "You'll fade away…"

"No, wait! I can stay here, but…I need to find love…"

"Love?" Yuki asked "When?"

"Oh, in about…six days…" Kureno asked.

The car erupted as Shuichi screamed "A BOYFRIEND IN SIX DAYS?!!!"

"Shut up!" Yuki said and hit him with a random book he kept in the car. Kureno started to giggle, then laugh. The two men suddenly blushed and looked at each other.

This was their daughter; a creature created by their love. A sudden wave washed over them, making them realize that they were parents and that they were going to loose their baby in six days. This wouldn't do!

"Sixteen," Shuichi suddenly said.

"Blond," Yuki commented.

"size six,"

"C cup…"

The two suddenly smirked and said "Hiro."

"Uncle Hiro?" Kureno asked. Then she blushed and shook her head and covered her face.

"Ah…" The two said together.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hi there, I'm Hiro…um, hey, I'm Hiro…I mean, what's up-Ah, frick!" (AN: We use this word a lot…-_-)

Hiro was nervous as hell and the girl Shuichi had described to him seemed too good to be true. Sure, things between him and Ayaka didn't quite hit off, but he hadn't dated since!

But now, a date, now? What the hell was Shuichi thinking?!

He had been at home taking a nap when his phone rang and the hyper-active boy screamed for Hiro to be dressed for a date with a young, beautiful girl. Shuichi text him the details, making Hiro run to the shower and pick out his best jeans. He silently wondered where and how Shuichi found the girl and knew that the date could either go really, really good…

or…

Really, really bad….

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kureno looked at her parents as they explained what NOT to do on a date with Hiro;

Don't talk about Ayaka

Don't act like Shuichi

No acting like Yuki

And never, ever, ever! Say that music is stupid.

"Daddyyyyyyyy…" Kureno whined. "I already know this…I did know him for sixteen years…"

"Oh, yeah." Shuichi said.

"Well, just don't be stupid, like your Mother." Yuki said.

"Hey!" Shuichi said "Kureno, Honey, try not to be a DICK, like your father."

"Oh, you like it."

"You're so mean!"

"Oh my god, are you guys fighting?" Kureno asked, her voice rising in panic.

The couple looked at their daughter and noticed her alarm. Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other and talked in a silent manner.

'Okay, let's stop.' Shuichi said.

'Fine, but you owe me later.' Yuki said.

'Fine, but…I do like it.'

'You masochist.'

'You love it.' Shuichi purred

'Don't get cocky, brat.'

"We're not fighting." Yuki said.

"We're just having a friendly disagreement." Shuichi said matter-of-factually.

Kureno smiled and a wave of relief washed over all three of them. Kureno ran to her parents and hugged them. Shuichi hugged her back and Yuki smiled down at them. However, this touching, somewhat out of character moment was interrupted by the most annoying noise in almost every county, and mostly in movie theaters; A cell phone ring tone, a Caramelldansen, ring tone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Shuichi asked in his oh-so-cute fashion.

"Um, I'm at the restaurant, you guys coming?" Hiro asked on the other side of the line.

"Oh my god, we're late!!!" Shuichi screamed, throwing Kureno over his shoulder and grabbing Yuki's arm. The three were carried by Shuichi's hyperactive, spazzness to the restaurant, no car included.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hey, Hiro!" Shuichi said dropping Kureno on the other side of the table. Shuichi and Yuki sat two tables behind Hiro.

"Hey?" Hiro said, getting up. "You okay?"

Kureno stood, straitening herself out. She was in a blue mini dress with white tights and silver flats. Her hair was done into two braids, one behind her and one over her thin shoulder. Hiro tried not to have a Shuichi moment. He covered the lower half of his face in case he had a sudden nose bleed. He stared at her, no words escaping from his mouth.

"Hi, my name's Hiro Nakano…" Hiro said.

"Um, my name's Kureno, Kureno…"

She looked behind him to see Shuichi pointing at a flower on his table. She thought, and then got it. (AN: Processing by Shuichi, Lolz)

"Kureno Kobara." (AN: Translated; "Littlerose")

Hiro smiled and pulled out her chair. Kureno blushed and thanked him. Hiro blushed back when she smiled at him.

-At the Shu & Yu Table-

"It's working…aw, look Yuki…" Shuichi said looking at his lover.

"Shuichi," Yuki said "heads up, even though he's your friend, if Kureno cries, I'm gonna fuck him up."

"Yuki," Shuichi said taking his lover's face in his hands and making Yuki look at him. "Your so cute, playing the over protective father."

"Who's playing?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi gave Yuki a tender kiss on the lips and turned back to their daughter's date. Yuki put an arm around the teen.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"We might as well, she seem a lot more relaxed when we act like a couple." He grumbled.

Shuichi leaned on Yuki's chest and sighed happily "Who's acting?"

-Back to Kureno-

"So, you want me to walk you out?" Hiro asked.

This date had actually going really well and both Hiro and Kureno were smitten with each other. They loved Music, played guitar (AN: Guess who taught her. XD), and loved a certain pink haired singer like family.

"I'd like that." Kureno said with a dazzling smile.

Hiro took her hand and led her outside. She suddenly tripped on something and fell forward, but Hiro caught her in his chest. She looked up at Hiro and both stared into each other's eyes. Hiro helped her up and just held her hands, not breaking eye contact. Kureno blushed and looked away.

"I hope I can see you again." Hiro said.

"Yes, of course. I'm living with my cousin, Shuichi."

"That's where those eyes came from, well, I'll see you later."

"Good-bye…Hiro…"

Shuichi came out and took his daughter's hand. "How was it?"

Kureno blushed and did that Purple Heart eyed thing Shuichi dose. Yuki smirked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say it went well."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: Yay!!!

Dezi: We did it, chapter 2 is at end (Dose a Sailor Moon pose)

Ren: ^_^'

Dezi: Did I mentioned that I'm single?

Ren: Please review!

Dezi: We love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Ren: Chapter 3!

Dezi: Hazzah!

Ren: We gotta a special guest.

Dezi: She doesn't want her real name told, so were just gonna call her the name of the character she helped create.

Ren: Here's Kureno!

Kureno: Hi, guys! I see that there are no reviews yet, so I decided to say something; READ DAMN YOU, READ!!!

Dezi: Wow…I like her.

Ren: Kureno's gonna stick with us till the end. She was the one who came up with most of the character designs for Kureno.

Kureno: Ask me anything.

Dezi: Don't own gravitation.

All: Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Yuki was trying to hold what was left of his sanity as Kureno and Shuichi sang 'Shining Collection' as he cooked dinner. However, he had to admit, they both had excellent singing voices. Kureno was smiling brightly, and he wanted to see that smile more. But the goal of getting Hiro to fall in love with her in six days?

Yeah, it was possible, with enough work, but there was also one more problem. Shuichi looked over at Yuki and they both thought the same thing.

Would they give up their daughter, when they just got her?

"Hey, can I come to work with you, Mom?" Kureno suddenly asked.

"Sure." Shuichi said. "But you have to call me 'Shu' when we're there, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Kureno said.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Shuichi smiled as Kureno tugged at his jacket. He turned and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dose Mr. K still shoot at you if you're late?" Kureno asked.

"Yes, this is why we left early." Shuichi said.

"But it's six in the morning and you go to work at nine." Kureno said.

"Trust me; it's better to go this early."

-At the apartment-

"Shuichi! I just had this great idea of you going to work early today!" K yelled, bursting through the door, guns in hand.

Yuki stood at the doorway smoking a cigarette. Shuichi told him that this might happen.

"They already left." He said.

K was stupefied. "Really?"

Yuki nodded.

"They?"

"Shuichi and his cousin Kureno."

K turned and stroked his chin. "This cousin Kureno, she seems like a good influence on Shindo…"

"Touch her, you die." Yuki growled.

"Ooh!" K said "Dose Yuki have a crush on cousin Kureno?"

"No," Yuki said, taking a drag "One; I'm not a pedophile, Two; she makes Shuichi happy, and Three; I have my own brat."

"Aw, how cute!"

"Don't you have a band to tend to?"

"Oh yes!" K said and blew another hole in the wall "See ya!" He said before jumping through.

Yuki rubbed his temples as the phone rang. He picked it up and stiffened when he heard who it was.

"Yo! What's up Eiri?"

"Yoshiki?"

"Yep, I'll be dropping off the mini-Shu in two hours, don't forget!"

"Wait! Wha-"

_Beep…beep…beep...beep_

"Shit..." Yuki sighed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Shuichi walked Kureno into the studio, the teenager staring around in wonder. (AN: Think; Tohru Honda wonder.) Kureno walked in the elevator, standing at Shuichi's side like a little puppy following its master.

The doors reopened to reveal a Sakano set on tornado mode, Hiro and Suguru fighting and a pistol aimed in between Shuichi's eyes.

Kureno let out a shrill scream, and then fainted. Shuichi caught her and went Mother-mode on the group. This was actually quite frightening.

He grabbed the pistol and unloaded the bullets, then threw it out the window. Before K could react, Shuichi grabbed his collar.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled "You nearly gave Kureno a heart attack!"

He released K and carried Kureno to the sofa. Then he heard Sakano's babbling.

Shuichi walked to Sakano and grabbed his arms, shaking him. Sakano stopped spazzing out and looked up at the angry teen.

"Get a grip." Shuichi growled, making the producer almost piss his pants. "You're a grown man, damn it!"

He glared at Hiro and Suguru and both just stared back.

"Mmm…Shu..?" Kureno's voice called from the sofa. Shuichi's face lit up and the air glittered around him.

"Kureno!" he squealed and tackled-slash-hugged the girl.

The girl giggled and hugged her 'cousin'. She smiled over Shuichi's shoulder at Hiro, who, like most cute-irritably-sweet-and-funny-yet cool-and-calm-boys (AN; I've counted twenty eight.) blushed and looked away. Kureno and Shuichi pulled away from each other.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done!" Shuichi said and stood up. "Let's get started guys!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Yuki!" Shuichi sang.

"Daddy!" Kureno sang also.

"We're home~!" They harmonized.

"Mommy!" A voice called and soon Shuichi was glomped by his adopted son.

"Mommy?" Kureno asked.

The small child looked up at Kureno and clung to Shuichi's leg. Kureno's cheeks lit up and she tried to stay calm. How dare this child call Shuichi 'Mommy'?!

However, Riku just had to push her buttons…

"My Mommy." He said.

_censored_

(AN: Sorry…^_^')

_ok now_

Kureno had just finished her tantrum and Shuichi was clinging to Yuki for dear life. Yuki also had to admit that he was a little bit frightened. The living room was in tatters and Kureno was sporting the 'Yuki-Death-Glare'. This was a combination of Yuki's fury and Shuichi's utter child ness.

This made every one fear her more than Tohma, Rage, K and Yuki put together!

"You do know that Riku is your adopted brother, right?" Yuki asked.

"Adopted…brother?" Kureno asked, reverting back into her cuteness.

"Yea…Riku…" Shuichi said.

Kureno's eyes lit up like candles. She squealed and glomped Riku.

"Eee! Riku, you're so cute! Do you know who I am?" She asked.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm your big sister!" She said.

Riku tapped her head and smiled. Shuichi melted, due to the cuteness in the room. Yuki couldn't care less.

"Sissy!" Riku giggled.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Yuki sighed as Shuichi snuggled up to him.

"Twenty- four with a kid and a teen, where has my life gone?"

"You forgot your cute wife." Shuichi said.

"What wife?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

"I've got you." Was all that Yuki said.

"Yu-"

Yuki silenced him with a kiss. Shuichi melted and his eyes fluttered close. Yuki pulled away and Shuichi let out a whimper in protest.

"Let's not wake up the mini-brats." Yuki said. "Let's go to our room."

'_**Our**__ room…'_ Shuichi thought. He hugged the older man around the waist.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi sighed.

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dezi: Going for four!

Ren: Yea, baby!

Dezi: That tantrum was scary…

Ren: Thank god we censored.

Both: Review!

Ren: Please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ren: Chapter Four!

Dezi: Are we coming to a close?

Ren: Not on your life~!

Kureno: My goodness, she's as ambitious as Ren the 1st!

Ren: Auntie was so cool! I have to live up to her!

Kureno: And lie to your readers that you're her.

Dezi: And her Fic-friends.

Ren: Just do the claim…

Dezi: We do not own Holic, this song "Out of the Blue" by Aly and Aj or Gravi!

All: Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"So, you made a deal with a witch?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes."

"A time witch?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Ms. Yuuko." Kureno said.

"Ms. Yuuko?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, she grants wishes, and our deal was that I have to find love, if I do, I can stay and live in your time a normal teenager." Kureno explained. "But since we only have two days, I don't think…"

Yuki put a hand on her shoulder. Kureno looked up at him and searched his eyes for an answer, or a hint of what she should do. But her father's eyes were empty, a raw pain in them.

"Dose Sissy have to go away?" Riku voice called.

"Riku, I thought we put you to bed…" Shuichi said.

"Dose Sissy have to leave?" Riku asked. "Why can't she stay?"

"It's complicated, Sweetie…" Shuichi said scooping the child up in his arms.

"I don't want Sissy to leave; I want her with us forever!" The child cried.

"And she will be." Yuki said, surprising the other three in the room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hello, Hiro!" Kureno said, walking into the studio.

"Hey, Kureno, your cousin's off today, did you come by yourself?"

"Yea, Shu has trouble…moving…" She said with a blush.

"He always dose with Yuki." Hiro said

"Um, Hiro, I wrote a song…" Kureno said fumbling with her bag. "I wanted your opinion."

Hiro took the paper and smiled.

"You write as messy as your cousin." He said with a grin.

As he read, his smile fell and his eyes widened as he stared at the words. He read it over and over again. He let out the breath he had been holding and stared up at Kureno. Kureno blushed and looked at her shoes.

Hiro picked up his guitar and handed her the paper. He started to play.

"Sing." He commanded.

_When something's pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you_

Her voice was a feminine imitation of Shuichi and as soft and emotional as the pink haired boy. Hiro looked down at his lap to see the recording button on his phone flashing.__

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue

It was like she was reenacting her cousin's relationship at first. (AN: Remember, he dosnt know she Shuichi and Yuki's love-child.) The struggle Shuichi had taken to be with Yuki and Yuki's obvious feelings for the singer.__

Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Hiro looked at her directly, his heart almost stopping and his body set on autopilot. He took in the girl's form. She was holding onto her chest, as if to stop her heart from tearing out of her body. He eyes were closed and tears were starting to form on her eyelashes like morning dew. An image flashed in his mind, startling him; Yuki holding Shuichi.

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door_

Her passion stung Hiro and he suddenly felt want. He wanted the girl; he wanted her to be his. He wanted to put her in a cage and keep her to himself, but maybe that was a little too far…__

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue

_Oh, yea…_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…_

Kureno opened her eyes slowly as her vocalizing ceased. Hiro blushed, not bothering to hide it. Kureno smiled at him.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Hiro stood up, turning his phone off and stuffing it into his pocket before walking to the teen. Kureno watched him as a stray tear fell down her cheek, and across her lips. (AN: Happens to me all the time. Dezi: Lolz, you're like a cheetah!)

Hiro kissed it away. Kureno gasped as he pulled her close. Hiro kissed her again, this time long and deep.

Kureno felt like pixie wings were going to burst from her back and vibrate so fast, she'd lift off into the atmosphere. She put her arms around Hiro's neck and sighed happily as his arms circled her waist.

Kureno leaned back in his arms when they broke their kiss. She looked at Hiro and smiled, leaning onto his chest.

Hiro stroked her hair and held her. But the moment was turned from silk to stone when Kureno said "I love you Hiro."

Hiro looked at Kureno and say that she meant it. He felt uncomfortable, like the room was too hot.

"What's wrong, don't you love me back?" Kureno asked.

"Um, I like you." He murmured.

"But do you _love _me?" She asked.

"Um, Kureno, it's a little too early to saying that." He said.

"You…you don't…" Kureno whispered.

"No! I like you. It's just that…" Hiro tried to explain. "If we just took more time, maybe I'd-"

"There is no time!" Kureno yelled.

"You don't understand-"

"What's there to understand?!" Kureno shrieked. "I love you! I'm giving you my heart on a silver platter and you throw it away!"

"Kureno! I like you, what cant you understand about it?" He yelled. "_Like_ turns into_ love_! Cant you wait until I'm ready?!"

"No! I can't; it's too late for that!" She sobbed and ran out of the studio.

Hiro sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. He murmured Kureno's name and then saw the recording on his phone. He pressed play.

"_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me…_"

He sighed and looked out the window.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Shuichi held his daughter as she sobbed in his chest. Yuki was standing over them, his eyes reflecting pure anger. Riku stared up at his sister.

"Why is Sissy crying?" He asked.

Shuichi noticed the girl had cried herself to sleep. Yuki picked her up and carried her to the extra bed in his office. Shuichi followed with Riku in his arms.

After the couple tucked her in, they put Riku to bed.

Shuichi went to his room and waited for Yuki to come. Shuichi looked at Yuki and gave him a sad smile.

"Well, it's not like she's lost to us forever." Shuichi said, patting his tummy.

Yuki paled and hugged his small lover. He felt Shuichi hug him back and pulled away to look into his eyes.

"We can't, you don't have to…" Yuki tried to say.

Shuichi hugged his lover and kissed his forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dezi: This is horrible!

Ren: I know, but stick around, with me, there's always a happy ending!

Both: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ren: Behold the climax!

Dezi: Or the plot.

Both: We don't own gravitation, or XXXHolic but it would be awesome if we did.

Kureno: What with the dramatic voice?

All: Enjoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki yelled as he saw a woman in a kimono drinking tea at his table.

"Eiri Usugi I presume?" the woman asked.

"You presume right." He said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Yuuko Ichihara and I am here to take back one of my costomers." The woman said.

Yuki tensed. Shuichi walked in the room and stopped when he saw the pale woman.

"You're the Time Witch?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I am here for Kureno Usugi. Can you tell me where she is?" She asked.

Before either man could talk, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, yes! My employees!" Yuuko said happily and opened the door to reveal two boys with dark hair and bi-colored eyes. One was taller looked absolutly bored, whist the other had on glasses and his large eyes were looking around with concern.

"Where's Kureno?" He asked. "Did she do it?"

"No, Watanuki…" Kureno's voice said softly. "I didn't find love…"

Shuichi ran to Kureno and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please!" He begged. "Don't take her away!"

Yuki went in front of them and asked "How long do we have with her?"

Yuuko stared at them with amber eyes "…until sunset…"

"Sunset?" Both Shuichi and Watanuki asked.

"Yes..." Yuuko said. "If you want to stay here in this time, you must love before five o' clock."

Kureno looked at her parents and bowed her head. Shuichi hugged her tighter. Kureno stared at her Mother and noticed his sad, distant stare. She also saw the look on her father's face.

"What's wrong?" Kureno asked.

"We'll see you again…maybe…" He said, stroking her cheek.

"What?! No! No! Don't do it! Don't do it!" She started shrieking. She pounded her fist on her Mother's small frame.

She was sobbing now. Yuuko walked to them and put a hand on Kureno's shoulder.

"She's right Mr. Shindo." She said. "Even with the sex-change, she cannot be born again."

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"Just knowing about the future can change it." She said gravely.

"And if she was to be born to you, and you try to continue your lives together, the scars will simply be larger and we may be right back from where we started." She said. "Kureno entered my shop, made a wish, and paid a price. Do want that all to be in vain?"

Shuichi held Kureno tighter to him. "What did she pay you?"

Yuuko reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silver lighter. The lighter had something engraved on it and a sticker on its side. She handed it to Shuichi.

"No matter what lies beyond, we walk together hand in hand." Shuichi read. "Happy first anniversary, Eiri…"

He turned it over to see a sticker that had two pictures; one from their first date and one where they were both in white tuxes. He felt tears sting his eyes, it was a wedding portrait. He hugged it to him.

"You gave Kureno that before you killed yourself." Yuuko explained. "She held it for four months before coming to see me."

"Where was I?" Yuki asked. "When she went to see you?"

"If I remember correctly…" Yuuko said. "You tried to be a single parent, but sank into a depression so deep; Kureno said that you had died. When she left, you burned down your house, along with you and Shuichi's ashes in it."

"So we both died in the end." He said.

"Rather romantic in a sense, and ironic, seeing as you used your books to start the fire."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Shuichi said.

Yuuko looked down at the man. Then she sighed.

"Kureno must find love by sunset, or she's gone…forever…"

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. "It's half past four!"

He threw Kureno over his shoulder.

"Come on!" He yelled.

"He thinks he can find her love in an half an hour?" Yuuko asked.

"He'll die trying." Yuki said.

"Hm, interesting, I'll remain here. Watnuki, Doumeki, assist them please."

"Eh?" Watanuki asked.

"Come on, Kureno's helped you before." Doumeki said tugging his arm.

"Don't pull on me!" Watanuki yelled.

"Oh, shut up."

Yuki didn't like the idea of having this strange woman in his house with Riku, but if Kureno trusted her.

"Help yourself to anything." He said, and followed with the two boys.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hiro sat in the staff lounge at NG, depressed out of his mind. He was about to get something to eat when he heard a tires screeching in the parking lot.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

"Hiro!!!" Shuichi's voice called.

Hiro looked in the peep hole to see Kureno in Shuichi's arms. He sighed and opened the door. Shuichi held Kureno up and started waving the girl in front of his face like a rag doll.

"Tell Kureno you love her!" He yelled.

"What?"

"You heard me!" The smaller man said. "Tell Kureno you love her."

"Shuichi, this doesn't involve you."

"It so dose involve me, Hiro!!!" He yelled.

"Shuichi?" Ryuchi's voice called from a room. The pop star came into the room, followed by Tohma and K. Suguru and Sakano, who were discussing a song, came out of the recording booth.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry, but your cousin-"

"Shut up!" Shuichi yelled. "Tell her you love her, because I know you do!"

"What?" Hiro asked.

"You do! You do!" Shuichi yelled. "You're totally in love with her! I can see it!"

"It's too soon, Shuichi! What the hell is wrong with you guys and saying 'I love you'?" He yelled.

"Hiro!" Shuichi whined as his lover entered the room. "If you don't tell her you love her, Kureno will disappear forever!"

"Stop over exaggerating!" Hiro yelled.

"He's not."

Hiro looked at Yuki, who now had Kureno in his grasp. It wasn't that he was there that surprised him; It was the fact that he looked dead serious.

"Kureno will have to leave us, if you don't tell her that you love her." He said.

"What?"

"Shuichi, tell them," Yuki said. "And try not to babble."

Shuichi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kureno's from the future and is trying to stop it from happening, because I get a sex change to have her, but get depressed and shoot myself, then Yuki gets depressed and burned the house down with his romance novels, which is really ironic by the way, so Kureno goes to a time witch to try and find us now to stop me from getting a sex change, but because of that, she wont exist, so we had six days to find her a lover, so we picked Hiro cause she had a major crush on him and he really seemed to like her, but he wasn't ready for a commitment, so now there's a witch in our house waiting to take Kureno back to a cold empty world and we don't want her to, because Kureno is our daughter-slash-love-child and we don't want to loose her and we only got ten minutes to do it!!!"

"What?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi grabbed his collar and started to shake him like a rattle. "Stop saying 'WHAT'!!!"

"Please Hiro!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, this is…insane!" Hiro said.

"But Hiro, look at her!" Shuichi yelled. "She's my daughter!"

Hiro stared at her, and then sighed. "Yea, she is…that only makes it harder."

"Why?" Shuichi whined.

"Because, what if I want to marry her?" He asked. "Could I really marry my best friend's daughter?"

"Hiro…" Kureno called. The tiny girl looked up into the guitarist eyes. "I love you Hiro…If I were to disappear in five minutes, I want you to know that." She looked around the room.

"This past week has been like a dream, I got to sing with my Mother, dance with his idol, play with my little brother, drink tea with my Father, hang out with my Mother's friends and kiss my first love. This is all I need to take back with me." She said. "The fact that I was able to save this…this wonderful life you all share and just…be a part of it…"

"Kureno…" A voice called.

Yuuko was in the door way. Kureno bowed her head and walked to the woman. They slowly walked into the elevator.

"No!" Shuichi yelled and ran to the doors. He pounded on the now closed doors, and then ran to the stairs.

"The roof…Shuichi!" Yuki yelled and took off behind his lover.

He saw the boy frozen in the door-way, a look of fear on his face. He looked in his direction and gasped.

Kureno was floating right over the edge of the building. Floating, as if she were going to be dropped. Yuuko was also in the air, a shimmer of air around her as she disappeared. Her assistants were no where seen.

"Kureno!" Yuki yelled.

"Daddy…" was all the girl whispered.

"Three minutes…" Shuichi gasped. "We still have three minutes!" He yelled and jumped on the edge.

"Stop! You'll fall!" Kureno yelled.

As if on cue, a strong wind blew, making the singer grasp on to the gate. Shuichi climbed over it, now completely on the edge. He held on to the metal bar, the only thing saving him from certain death. He stretched his hand out to his daughter, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kureno!"

"Your gonna fall!" Kureno wailed. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because Kureno!" Shuichi yelled against the wind.

Yuki climbed over the gate also, holding his lover against him as he hooked an arm around the bar and his fingers grasped the singer's waist. He also reached out to Kureno.

"We're your parents!" Yuki yelled. "And…we love you."

Kureno's eyes widened. Then she smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you too…" a voice said.

Kureno looked to her parents' side to see Hiro grabbing their shirts. His face was red and his hair messed and everywhere due to the wind, but to Kureno he looked like the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Ah, so it is done!" Yuuko's voice called. The woman was behind Hiro and smiling.

"So Kureno, I tell you to find love and you find triple!" she said, flicking her wrist.

Kureno slowly floated into her parents' arms. Hiro pulled them over and they all fell down in a mess of limbs. Shuichi looked up from under Hiro's leg.

"So Kureno gets to stay with us?" He asked.

"Yes, she dose." Yuuko said. She then clapped her hands together. "Well, we must be going! I hope to see you again Kureno, maybe soon...Good-bye!" She said shimmering into the air.

Kureno smiled, then started laughing. And then she tackle-hugged her mother and father.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You ready?" Shuichi asked.

"Yup!"

"You look beautiful Kureno."

"Yeah, but you look amazing, Mom!"

"Thanks."

"Do you hear that?" Kureno said. "It the march!"

"Oh! Well let's go."

"I wish they could see us…"

"Its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!"

"Well, I guess we all cant live up to your name." Kureno said.

"Kureno, before we get in line…I want you to know, that today, it's just…"

"Mom, it's been a year since that day I knocked on your door…I know, I love you too."

"Well, let's go."

"Well there's the bride!" K said happily and offered his arm.

"Come on Mom…Its time!" Kureno said and grabbed a bouquet of purple and yellow roses. She handed them to Shuichi. "Go on Mom."

Shuichi took a deep breath and smoothed out his white tux before taking his bouquet and K's arm. He smiled as Kureno, in her lavender dress stood next to Hiro. It wasn't every day you got to be your mother's maid-of-honor.

As they made their way down the isle, Kureno could see her Father in a matching white tux looking at both his husband-to-be and daughter. Kureno giggled and gave him a wink.

As the priest, Tatsuha, started the ceremony, Kureno's mind wondered as she looked at her Mother and Father. So much had happened in the past year; Riku's first day of school, Christmas, her being enrolled into high school, her in her father's show and introduced as his 'adopted daughter' due to his cousin recent death, hooking her Uncle up with Ryuchi…and Hiro proposing to her.

Yet there was still so much to come. She smiled to herself as she broke out of her trance to hear the words she always wanted to since she was a little girl.

"Do you, Eiri Yuki Usugi take Shuichi Shindo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and heath, for better and for worst till death do you part?" Tatsuha asked.

"I do." Yuki said, causing Shuichi to blush.

"And do you-"

"A thousand times yes!" Shuichi chirped.

"Fine, kiss already." Tatsuha said.

Kureno giggled as her father suddenly dipped Shuichi and kissed him.

Riku covered his eyes, and then peeked in between his fingers. Kureno took his little hand in hers and nodded at him. Riku raced to the other side of the arch his parents were under and grasped a white satin ribbon. Kureno grabbed the one on her side and nodded again.

Both sibling's pulled and the large velvet heart that was above the couple tipped over, causing yellow and purple rose petals to rain over the congregation. Shuichi smiled and laughed as Yuki led him out of the temple.

Shuichi turned to the girls and lifted his bouquet. The girls crowded behind him.

Shuichi threw it over his head and closed his eyes. The bouquet twirled, the ribbon holding it coming undone. Shuichi turned and saw the crowd part to reveal his sister, Maiko, holding the flowers and Suguru holding the ribbon. Suguru held it out to her, blushing. Maiko smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks a light pink color. Shuichi laughed and joined his husband in their car.

Kureno held Riku's hand as her parents' took off. Riku looked up at her.

"Are we a family now, Sissy?" He asked.

She hugged her baby brother. "Sweetie, we always were!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Yay!

Ren: That was fun; we should do it again sometime.

Dezi: Yea, well that's all folks!

Ren: Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Dezi: Review please!

All: And thank you! (Bow, lights dim)


End file.
